


Берегись умильных собак

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши попал под перекрестный огонь дзюцу генинов





	Берегись умильных собак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beware of Wagging Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874854) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



У Умино Ируки были свои планы на свободную субботу, и они совершенно не включали в себя спасение Шарингана Какаши от результатов генинской потасовки.  
Но удача повернулась к нему… не лицом, поэтому когда куст, мимо которого проходил Ирука, сказал: «Пс-ст!» – чунин, вместо того чтобы пройти мимо и проигнорировать необычное говорящее растение, позволил своему любопытству решать за себя. Оценивая события с нынешней точки зрения, Ирука мог бы сказать, что у него был огромный соблазн счесть дальнейшие события карой за свое легковерие, но тогда он просто остановился и сказал: «Что?» А потом молча наблюдал, как высокий джонин вылез из-под куста и смущенно выпрямился.  
– Какаши-сенсей? – Ирука смотрел на него во все глаза, еле сдерживая смех. – У вас… это что, собачьи уши? И хвост? Что случилось?  
Вышеупомянутые уши чуть обмякли, а хвост неуверенно вильнул туда-сюда. Если рассматривать их абстрактно, то и уши, и хвост выглядели достаточно привлекательно: серебряный, как волосы Какаши, мех был пушистым и казался очень мягким. Пышный хвост был изогнут и чуть покачивался при каждом движении, а на кончиках ушей были небольшие плотные кисточки, почти как у рыси. Присмотревшись, Ирука заметил, что ногти Какаши теперь были длинными и аккуратно заточенными, разрез глаз немного изменился, а единственный видимый глаз стал насыщенного золотого цвета, напомнившего Ируке прошлогодний мед.   
В общем, для сурового конохского джонина такая мягкость и элегантность были чересчур. Ирука позорно проиграл внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой и заухмылялся.  
– Ну… – Какаши почесал затылок и попытался смущенно улыбнуться. – Бродя по дороге жизни, я нечаянно оказался между воюющими Наруто и Саске, Сакурой, тренировавшей дзюцу замещения, и Инузукой Ханой, выгуливавшей новый помет щенков.  
Ирука рассмеялся.  
– Кстати, а разве вы не должны были тренировать команду номер семь?  
– Хм, видите ли… – Какаши отвел взгляд.  
– Что, опять читали свою порнуху?  
Какаши изумленно уставился на него.  
– С чего вы взяли?  
– Наруто говорит, что вы всегда так делаете на тренировках. Если ему верить, это потому, что вы «ленивый извращенный идиот». Это его слова, не мои. Кроме того, думаю, что если бы вы следили за ситуацией, то уже давно смогли бы развеять все дзюцу.  
– Я не открывал Шаринган, – с сожалением признался Какаши. – Но, похоже, проблема в том, что Саске кинул в Наруто печать «Заткни рот» в тот же момент, когда Сакура использовала на щенках дзюцу замещения, и я попал под перекрестный огонь.   
Дело принимало нешуточный оборот. Ирука посерьезнел.  
– Хотите сказать, вас в этом облике запечатали?  
– Насколько я могу судить. Поможете мне от него избавиться?  
– Сначала придется рассмотреть все более тщательно. Какаши-сенсей, а почему именно я?  
Ему показалось, или Какаши немного смутился?  
– Наруто постоянно вас хвалит. Однажды он упомянул, что в печатях вы мастак. Я очень хочу, чтобы меня таким видело как можно меньше народу, так что надеялся, что, может, вы?..  
Теперь пришла очередь Ируки краснеть.  
– Наруто сильно преувеличивает… – Какаши сник, и Ирука поспешил добавить: – Но если смогу помочь, то буду рад.  
На лице Какаши проступила несмелая надежда. Джонин расстегнул жилет и задрал рубашку:  
– Я никогда раньше не видел такой печати.  
И Ирука тоже. Он тщательно всмотрелся, пытаясь расчленить ее на различные элементы узора. У него получилось выделить «затыкающую» печать от дзюцу Саске, завитки, что очень походили на фрагменты собачьего призыва, однажды попавшегося ему в исследованиях, и приличное количество обязательных «трансформирующих» завитушек, которые придали облику Какаши новые черты. Но вот остальные элементы печати не несли в себе никакого смысла, если рассказанное Какаши было правдой. Ирука разглядел «я» и «привлекательность» – это, по его предположениям, могло бы быть результатом смеси дзюцу и сложных взаимоотношений комплексующих подростков (особенно учитывая то, что дело касалось Наруто, Саске и Сакуры), но «уловка»? Или «тайное намерение»? Эти-то откуда взялись?  
– Глубокоуважаемый соперник! – громогласно раздалось где-то неподалеку. – Когда я найду тебя, то вызову на соревнование, достойное настоящих мужчин. Готовься!  
Ирука покосился через плечо:  
– Интересно, Гай-сенсей это кому?.. – и внезапно заметил, что Какаши посерел. – Какаши-сенсей, вы в порядке?  
– Может, пойдем в какое-нибудь более уединенное место? – спросил Какаши, не отрывая взгляда от дальнего конца луга, откуда донесся голос. – И побыстрее.  
Ирука сложил два и два.  
– Ясно. Соперник, да? – он выпрямился. – Можно пойти ко мне. Возьмите меня за руку, и я нас перенесу.  
Какаши ничего не ответил, но с ясно видимым облегчением схватил Ируку за руку. Ирука усмехнулся, сложил нужные печати и умчал их обоих прочь ровно в ту секунду, как Гай выскочил из пролеска и заорал:  
– Ха! Я нашел…

***

  
– Располагайтесь поудобнее, – предложил Ирука. – Я приготовлю нам чай, а потом поищем что-нибудь для снятия этой печати.  
Какаши буркнул что-то себе под нос, что Ирука решил принять за одобрение, уселся на подушку у стола Ируки, бережно расположив хвост так, чтобы тот свободно обвивал его тело, и принялся стаскивать бронежилет. Наливая воду в чайник и ставя его на огонь, Ирука краем глаза наблюдал, как Какаши изучает комнату: его уши дергались, а… он что, действительно  _принюхивался_? Ирука тоже принюхался, но смог ощутить только легкий ветерок из открытого окна и чистый влажный запах свежепостиранных вещей, повешенных в ванной сушиться.  
Да, Какаши определенно принюхивался. И, честно говоря, это немного нервировало. Ирука задумался, насколько сильно печать изменила Какаши.  
Когда чай был готов, он принес две чашки и поставил одну на стол перед Какаши.  
– Почему бы вам пока не выпить чаю, а я просмотрю свои книги по печатям? – Ирука опустил свою чашку на стол и присел перед книжным шкафом, доставая книги, складывая их рядом аккуратной стопкой и периодически хмурясь, когда решал, что та или иная книга ему не подойдет. Через пару минут он отобрал несколько книг, которые могли оказаться полезными, хотя, учитывая странность печати на теле Какаши, Ирука не позволил себе впадать в чрезмерный оптимизм.  
Он перенес книги на стол, взял свиток и ручку и сел. Чай почти дошел до приятного состояния «горячий, но не слишком», поэтому Ирука открыл первую книгу и, отхлебывая чай, начал переворачивать страницы.  
– Как вы думаете, за сколько управимся? – вдруг спросил Какаши.  
– За столько, сколько потребуется, – рассеянно ответил Ирука, разглядывая очередную печать трансформации. – Не хочу, чтобы стало еще хуже.  
– Ну, это да, – Какаши огляделся. – Мне скучно.  
– Уж извините, что из меня такой скучный исследователь, – с сарказмом парировал Ирука. – Можете идти. Я вас не задерживаю.  
– Нет.  
Какаши еще раз огляделся, потом запоздало сказал:   
– Спасибо, что помогаете мне.  
– Я еще ничего не сделал, – печать, которую он только что нашел, содержала смутно узнаваемый элемент. – Можно еще раз посмотреть на вашу печать? Я бы хотел ее зарисовать.  
Какаши стащил водолазку через голову и откинулся назад на локти, чтобы дать Ируке лучший обзор.  
Постепенное вычерчивание рун помогло Ируке расшифровать большинство элементов, и вскоре он осознал, насколько идеально все части печати подходили друг другу. Также он заметил, что то, что при первом осмотре он принял за «привлекательность», на самом деле оказалось «желанием», а «я», как ни странно, оказалось руной, обычно ассоциирующейся с само-запечатыванием, а не отражением личности. В мозгу Ируки зародились и все крепли нехорошие сомнения, в итоге он оторвался от наброска и внимательно посмотрел на Какаши. Тот, перегнувшись через стол, наблюдал за ним с подозрительным интересом и не менее подозрительным шевелением ноздрей.  
– Вы меня что, нюхаете?  
Какаши улыбнулся: его маска растянулась, а единственный глаз радостно прищурился.  
– А что, если да?  
Подозрения Ируки переросли в уверенность, и он спросил:  
– Вы ведь на себя это сами наложили, да?   
Какаши открыл глаз и улыбнулся еще шире:  
– А что, если да?  
– За каким хреном вам могло понадобиться запечатать на себе собачьи уши и хвост?!  
– М-м, – Какаши задумался. Потом ослепительно улыбнулся Ируке: – Потому что никто не отвергнет симпатичного щеночка?  
– Вы меня за идиота держите? – Ирука захлопнул книгу и встал. – Какаши-сенсей, думаю, вам лучше уйти.  
– Подождите! – Какаши казался удивленным и, как ни странно, расстроенным. – Я не держу вас за идиота!  
– Во всем мире нет таких слов, которые могли бы меня в этом убедить, – фыркнул Ирука и упер руки в бока. – Что, нас подслушивает орава ваших друзей-джонинов и периодически ржет над тупизной сенсея-чунина?  
– Нет! – а вот теперь Какаши, кажется, запаниковал. – Все совсем не так! Правда-правда!  
– А что же это тогда?! Ясно, как день, что вы упорно выставляли меня идиотом.  
Какаши что-то пробормотал и на миг вспыхнул румянцем.  
– Я не понимаю вашего «бу-бу-бу». Вы джонин. Говорите, как человек.  
– Я сказал, что хотел узнать вас поближе! – рявкнул Какаши.  
У Ируки чуть челюсть не отвалилась.  
– Большинство для начала знакомится, – заметил он.   
Какаши нахмурился.  
– Представляю себе: «Извините, Ирука-сенсей, но ваш бывший ученик Наруто считает вас клевым, и я хотел узнать, так ли это, и если да, то я хотел бы с вами встречаться». Да никто на это не купится!  
– Я бы купился! – запротестовал Ирука.  
– И вы – нет.  
– А вот и да, я бы… – Ирука поморщился. – Ладно, вы правы. Я бы подумал, что меня просто дурят. Но, – добавил он, глядя на поникшие уши и хвост Какаши, – после всего этого… – он жестом указал на Какаши, стол, книги и чай, – …я вам действительно верю.  
Уши Какаши встали торчком, и он завилял хвостом.  
– Вы серьезно?  
– Вполне, – подтвердил Ирука. «Но если он на самом деле только придуривается, моя месть будет ужасна», – молча добавил он про себя.  
– Замечательно! – Какаши перепорхнул через стол, схватил Ируку, стащил маску и запечатал губы Ируки поцелуем.  
– М-мф, мб-мр, м-м-м! – сказал на это тот, тщетно отпихиваясь от пышущего энтузиазмом Какаши. Наконец он освободил рот и заорал:   
– Вы что тут вытворяете?!!  
– Так мы же встречаемся, верно? – у Какаши была прелестная улыбка, хотя его «собачьи» зубы были немного длиннее и заостреннее, чем нормальные. – Когда люди встречаются, они целуются. А потом занимаются сексом.  
Ирука дернулся и оттолкнул Какаши.  
– Кошмар, где ты этого набрался?  
– Из Ичи-Ичи, – Какаши ослепительно улыбнулся и вновь притянул его к себе, – откуда же еще?  
– Ты решил ухаживать за мной сообразно стандартам порнографии?  
– Это не порнография, – запротестовал Какаши, пытаясь поймать рот Ируки для очередного поцелуя. – Это эротика!  
– Это то еще говно! – настаивал Ирука. – Какаши, я буду, буду с тобой встречаться, только отвали от меня!  
Тот призадумался:  
– Если я отвалю, то как мы будем с тобой встречаться? – внезапно выражение его лица прояснилось. – А, понял. Ты хочешь посмотреть со стороны! – он освободил Ируку и начал расстегивать брюки.  
– Что? Нет! Нет! – заорал Ирука, одной рукой прикрывая глаза, а другой лихорадочно жестикулируя Какаши, чтобы тот остановился. – Нет, в смысле, свидание не обязательно означает секс, ясно? Вообще свидания предназначены для того, чтобы получше узнать друг друга. Ну, как обычно. Поговорить о том, что нам нравится, послушать рассказы друг друга о детстве, найти варианты приятного для обоих времяпрепровождения…   
– Люблю-суп-мисо-с-баклажанами-стал-чунином-в-шесть-и-джонином-в-тринадцать-люблю-заниматься-сексом-предпочтительно-с-тобой, – оттарабанил Какаши и вновь схватил его. – Ну вот, у нас было свидание. А теперь-то можем перейти к сексу?  
Ирука уткнулся лбом в плечо Какаши и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Так. Ладно. Свидание засчитано, – он обнял Какаши и притянул его к себе. – Но, пожалуйста, давай переходить к сексу немного помедленнее?  
– О, – выдохнул Какаши. – Конечно. Давай. Как скажешь. Эм-м, а помедленнее – это как?  
– Вот так, – Ирука поднял голову и прижался к его губам. Когда тот попытался залезть ему в рот языком, Ирука издал тихий протестующий звук и нежно поцеловал. Какаши, похоже, быстро просек фишку, перестал так резко давить и ответил Ируке так же мягко – с восхитительной по меркам Ируки неловкостью.  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, глаз Какаши был широко раскрыт.  
– Надо же, это было очень мило, – сказал он.  
– Да, мне тоже понравилось, – Ирука покрыл мелкими поцелуями подбородок Какаши, наслаждаясь легким покалыванием щетины. – Это называется «ухаживание». Что-то вроде милой прелюдии к расстегиванию всяких одежд. Теперь понял?  
– Теперь – да, – Какаши приподнял подбородок Ируки и накрыл его губы легким поцелуем. – Как-то так, верно?  
– О да, – выдохнул Ирука. – Но сначала избавимся от хвоста, идет?  
– М-м-м… Сразу после того, как ты меня трахнешь. Обещаю.  
Ирука поперхнулся вдохом, потом усмехнулся и покачал головой, закрывая глаза и наклоняя голову, потому что Какаши принялся атаковать его шею.  
– Да, вот так, правильно, – подтвердил он. – После того, как я тебя трахну, договорились. Но ушки пока сохраним, ладно?  
– Если хочешь.  
И он хочет, решил Ирука позднее той ночью, когда закончил зарисовывать печать Какаши и отложил ее подальше для дальнейших исследований.  
Ирука улыбнулся и уютно прижался к спящему Какаши. О да, он хотел. Очень сильно.  
Может, в следующий раз он примерит ушки сам.


End file.
